


Hell’s Dreams

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Demons, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hell, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: ”The first dream came the night his father disappeared. He had fallen asleep on his mother’s shoulder, worry trailing down his face in the form of snot and crusty eyed tears. He had been holding a flyer one moment, then the next he had come face to face with what looked to be a pink horror mask.“
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! First chapter DONE. AAAAA! You have NO idea how long this took. And I STILL feel like it goes too fast. :( Ah well, I still think it’s worthy to be posted. Anyways, stuff!

The first dream came the night his father disappeared. He had fallen asleep on his mother’s shoulder, worry trailing down his face in the form of snot and crusty eyed tears. He had been holding a flyer one moment, then the next he had come face to face with what looked to be a pink horror mask. The boy jumped back, eyeing the small body in front of him. 

“Who are you?” he snipped. He knew if his mother ever heard him talk like that, he’d be without his games for a week; but Mom wasn’t here now, and he was too frustrated and worried to care about any kind of appearance he may have. The small body shuffled its feet, glancing down.

“I’m Sally Face,” he murmured. The other boy blinked. He hadn’t expected the figure to be male. He was too short, too petite. 

“I’m Larry,” the boy responded. He forced his shoulders to relax, even though his nerves still buzzed with energy. “Sorry for being mean.” Sally Face shook his head.

“It’s ok,” he said. “I’m used to it.” Larry winced, his heart dropping to his stomach.

“What do you mean?” While he spoke, he tilted his head left and right, trying to get any details about the boy himself rather than his mask. Larry frowned. The shorter wore a small, puffy, azure dress, the length stopping right below his knees. The sleeves curled around the edges of his shoulders, while the lower skirt had a mesh wiring covered in sparkles in the front, with a small bow in the back. The other shuffled again, and Larry glanced down to notice two glass slippers shuffling together. “You look like Cinderella.” He commented.

“Well, you look like a prince,” the boy whispered back. Larry rolled his eyes as he glanced down- and blanched. 

He stood with a white shirt, a gold medal, and red pants hugging his lanky frame. He snapped his head back up as Sally Face looked down at himself with awe.

“I-it’s so pretty. I. I f-feel pretty,” he stammered. Before Larry could respond, a sharp voice interrupted their conversation.

“Why aren’t you two in the dining hall?!” They both jumped, whirling to face each other with wide eyes. A sharp ‘tap, tap,’ sounded in front of them, before a cane swatted Larry’s legs.

“OW- HEY!” He screeched. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” He barked at the lady now in front of him. She huffed as she continued on.

“I’m doing my job! If you boys weren’t so naive, I swear I- blah blah blah blah…” Larry tuned her out as he glanced up and down. She looked old, with a curtain like, purple dress dragging at her feet, and her gray hair dull and lifeless, laying on her hips. She held an oak cane in her right hand, while her left was tapping against her stomach. He rolled his eyes as he turned to look back at Sally, and smiled as he noticed that the other appeared just as disinterested in her words. 

He continued on with his not so subtle observing, and noted with surprise they seemed to be in some kind of mansion. The room they stood in was spacious, a chandelier with glowing crystals and gold hung above two marble staircases and a shiny floor with gold trimming all around. His eyes widened as he turned in a circle to observe the endless room, before he startled at the sight of two lifeless, gray eyes staring him down.

“If you’re quite finished,” the hag started. “We shall start with introductions. I’m Gretilda, and you’ll follow me out to the dining table.” The two children shared a nervous glance, before the blue-haired boy answered. 

“I-I’m Sal,” he stammered. The old witch snorted.

“Noted. We’ll have to work on that voice of yours.” She seethed as she strode away. The smaller scurried forward, while Larry sighed and scuffed his way behind them. They walked for what seemed like hours through long, dark, dusty corridors, before reaching a tall, mahogany door. Swinging it open, Gretilda strided inside with the younger two slinking after her. 

“M-Miss Gretilda?” Larry turned to face Sal. The older woman carried on, seeming to not notice. “M-Ma-“

“What?! What could possibly be so important-“ She spun, her dress stiff at her sides as Larry snarled.

“Don’t speak to him like that!” He snapped. “He hasn’t done anything to you, you old bat!” The woman stared, shock apparent in her dropped jaw. Just as she inhaled with a tight lip, she froze. She seemed to struggle with something for a few moments; then, she scowled.

“Yes, my prince,” she muttered under her breath. It was almost silent, so much so that the two kids blinked at each other to make sure the other heard it too. 

Before either child could question her, she whisked away, gesturing with her hand to follow. The uncomfortable march continued, with all parties shuffling their feet. After the elder walked across the dim room, she opened a small door, engraved with thorns and lions dancing. She gestured for the two to go inside, and they did, too exasperated to put up much of a fight. As soon as Larry stepped inside, he shrieked.

The room was polished and glistening, gold floors and curtains sparkling with pristine wash as the columns held them up with their own golden trim. But that wasn’t the cause of the scream. No, the table that took about half the space of the gigantic room that was filled to the brim with all of his favorite food was the cause of his excitement. He launched forward, grinning as he stuffed a fistful of macaroni and cheese into (and onto) his mouth. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU LITTLE MISCREANT! I oughta!” The sound of tearing cut through the shrill shrieks, and a dead silence hit the room. Larry gulped down the leftover fear and food left on his tongue, then gave a slow turn to glance behind him.

There stood Gretilda with her arm and cane raised above her head, and Sal clutching onto her dress with white knuckles. The smallest had yanked back the woman, probably keeping her from striking Larry all things considered, and had torn off the base of her skirt. All of it. The skirt had fallen down to her ankles, laying in a rippling pile of dirty, dark despair on the floor. Underneath lay her garments, which Larry glanced away from before he could catch full sight of them. He strode forward, grabbed Sal’s hand, and led him to the table. Ruffling Sal’s hair, Larry kept his eyes down as he stepped away and picked up the skirt, offering it to the now shaking woman.

“Here,” he muttered, keeping his eyes on his shuffling feet. An awkward silence ensued, until an idea popped into the younger’s head. “Here, use this to keep it on,” he sighed. The boy plucked the golden ornament off his chest, giving a satisfied ‘mhm’ at the simple pin on its back. He held it out to Gretilda, smiling when he felt the leathery fingers grip the object. A small ‘pink’ sounded.

“Thank you, child. You both may look now,” spoke a raspy voice. Larry gave a quick glance behind him, nodding when Sal hesitantly lifted his head just enough to spy the brunette. 

Larry turned back, satisfied that the skirt stayed where it was. He’d take an ugly woman over a naked ugly woman any day. Gretilda cleared her throat, and Larry blinked, then turned to where she had jerked her head.

“Go sit there beside the other one. I have many things to explain. And use your manners!” The hag scolded.

Larry grumbled as he walked over to Sally, miffed at the ungrateful woman. Really, he helps her save her dignity, and she still treats both him and his new friend like trash! What a shitty person. He pulled out of his thoughts as he sat down by the small boy on his left, shooting him a small, reassuring grin. 

“Hey,” Larry whispered. 

“Hi,” Sal whispered. 

“You do look pretty,” Larry blurted. “What you said earlier. About feeling pretty. You are pretty.” The pre-teen blushed, glancing away from the pigtailed kid’s adorable squeak. 

“If you two are quite done,” Larry grumbled as Gretilda leaned over the table, sneering at them. “I have to educate you on why you’re here to begin with.” Larry groaned as he looked over to Sally Face, who seemed just as bothered as he was. 

“Anyways, you two are going to be powerful someday. You are going to control the world through any orders you make, and said orders could easily destroy everything anyone loves about this entire universe.” Larry gulped. This sounded like a joke- but something in the woman’s tone assured him it wasn’t. “You will be kings, soulmates ruling side by side, and thus you will need formal-“ 

“Soulmates?!” Sal squeaked in Larry’s ear. Gretilda twitched her eye at the interruption.

“Yes, soulmates. Now, you will need formal training revolving around battle, reputation, lega- UGH!” The woman growled as she slammed her hands down, her jaw tightening. “How can you- no, I understand- but I’ve barely begun tonigh- FINE! I’ll send them back,” she growled. The two looked at each other, fear evident in their eye(s).

“M-Ma’am, are you ok?” Sal shakily asked.

“Shut up. We’re leaving.” The old lady gestured with her hand to follow her and walked off, both children racing up to follow her. 

“The last thing we need is to get lost in here,” Larry grumbled as they fell step in step behind her.

“Yeah…” Sal trailed off.

“Hey, don’t let her get to you, man. She’s just a jerk,” Larry said. He didn’t care if the old bitch heard, nor did he care about any ‘feelings’ she held. She had hurt this precious boy just for caring about her- how much crueler could you get? 

“That’s not- I- we’re leaving,” Sal stated. Larry frowned, noticing the worried glint in his eye. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“So! What if we never see each other again?!” Larry frowned, then shrugged. 

“That old hag made it sound like we will. ‘Sides, you can just hang out with your other friends.”

“I- I don’t have other friends who treat me like you do,” the small boy sighed. Larry blinked, his heart squeezing. Why did Sal have this much power over him?

“I’ll see you again. I promise,” Larry crossed his fingers over his heart. Sal turned to him, and the brunette could see the frown behind the mask.

“I don’t believe in promises.” 

“Stand here,” Gretilda pointed to a dark room and ushered the kids inside, interrupting the conversation. “You’ll be here tomorrow night as well, so just find the door and open it.” Without any further warning, the door slammed behind them, leaving the kids in total darkness.

“I’ll find you,” Larry turned to where Sal had stumbled in and gripped his wrist. “I’ll find you- and I keep my promises.” Larry breathed.

And then, he woke up. He jolted upright, his head hitting his dozing mother’s chin.

“Ow! Sweetheart,” Lisa groaned. “Did you have a nightmare?” 

Larry felt tears bead in his eyes as he looked her over. Her pink eyes and tear stained shirt screamed sorrow, and yet… His mother always cared about him first, even when she was in pain. And the man she loved had disappeared. His father had gone missing. His world crashed down, as tears trailed his cheeks.

“Oh, Larbear,” his mother cooed. “C’mere,” Lisa swaddled her son with slow and gentle hands, pulling his lanky body against her chest, her heart beating against his ear. “I’m here for you, I’ll always be here for you,” she murmured into his hair, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Larry gave a small sniffle and buried his head into his mother’s warmth further. At least his mom was safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

“MOOOOOOM!” Larry called as he heard the door start to close.

“LAARRRBEEAARRR!” His mom called back, amusement in her tone. The teen smiled at the sound. 

“CAN YA PICK UP SOME CHICKEN NUGGETS FROM CHUG BEFORE YOU LEAVE?! THE DUDE SAYS THEY’RE PRETTY GOOD AND WANTS ME TO TRY ‘EM!”

“SURE THING, HON! LOVE YOU!”

“LOVE YOU, TOO!” Larry screamed back, an open grin accompanying the happiness behind his words. God, he loved his awesome mom. 

He sighed as he heard the door clicked, then turned back to his stereo, twisting the dial almost all the way and thrashing his head to the chorus. 

“SOCIAL CONNECTIONS, SOCIAL OBSESSION!” He belted out, whooping and laughing as he fell back onto his greasy mattress. “Fuck yeah!” He screamed as he panted. 

He raced back up, grabbing a resting canvas from the corner and flinging it onto his easel. Thoughts drifted to a scene his friend had explained to him, and he nodded as he gripped the blue in his fingers.

“It’s dark,” the words echoed in his head as he smeared the tube across the fabric.

“What is?” The brunette whispered as he picked up his brush.

“The sky,” he had responded. “It’s dark- all of it. The fog is dark, because it’s part of the sky. I’m small again-“

“Smaller than now?” he snickered under his breath, smiling at his own voice echoing in his quiet room.

“Yes, just barely.” He had responded with a sweet, teasing smile that crinkled his eyes. “And I had just reached a swarm of people in dark robes, umbrellas collecting transparent and untouchable rain I had just noticed. Lightning flashed, and I saw a brown dog with yellow eyes peering at me with his nose just above his resting paws.” 

“Dude, you should be a writer!” Larry exclaimed, chuckling as he imagined the boy’s jump. “Sorry, man.” He spoke to his canvas, watching as his hands blotted out shadows beneath the dark.

“It’s ok, Lars,” the small preteen (‘Now teen,’ Larry added in his mind) had reassured, stepping back towards the brunette. “But, as I was saying, I noticed this dog, resting under a crooked oak tree. He was the only one dry like me, so I thought that maybe he wasn’t supposed to be there. Like, a ghost dream. Y’know?” Larry gave a hum of acknowledgment to the twisted fingers now rising above the people. “I walked up to him and-“

‘Tap tap tap!’ Larry frowned, putting his palette and turpentine down as he paced to his stereo in long strides, fondling the sound down. 

“Yeah?” Larry called out.

“Hey, uh, Larry?” The teen felt his back bunch. That sounded just like him. Oh boy- this was going to be painful. “Your mom said I should come say hi. I just moved into 402…” the voice trailed off. 

Larry inhaled, holding his breath as he built all the anxiety on his tongue, then released it, stuffing his hands into his pockets as it all tumbled out.

“Oh, hey, come on in. Door’s unlocked.” Larry croaked out, cursing social interactions as the door cracked open. He cast his eyes to the ugly ass carpet, observing the small crumbs of cookies leftover from last night. 

“L-Larry?!” A voice squeaked. The brunette chuckled as he scruffed his foot.

“I thought that was pretty damn obvious, du-“ Larry froze. 

His back hunched up, his neck and throat locking up painfully with his shoulders as he stared ahead. There stood a short, blue haired, masked teen, black sweater and red ripped jeans accompanying his blue converse. He trailed his eyes up, whatever air left being knocked out of him as he saw the same, crinkly smile from moments before. The figure stepped forward, placing his hands on his elbows as he peered at him with shaded eyes. 

“Not as pretty as Cinderella, huh?” The bluenette asked. Larry choked, his mind screaming for a compliment.

“Well, sneakers ARE better on your feet than glass slippers, man.” Larry choked out, giving a trembling smile as his inward monologue grew silent in horror. 

“Pfft… Lars, that was so bad,” the shorter snickered. Larry chuckled back, laughter growing from the two as they stepped towards each other, hugging the other through their giggling pants for air. 

“Not exactly Prince Charming, huh?” He shot back, snickering a final time as he ruffled Sal’s hair with the palm of his hand.

“Better than Chug,” Sal snarked as he pushed the large hand up and off. 

“You got that right.”

“Such ego!” The talker stepped back a bit, shrugging as he grinned at his old friend. 

“Well, you came to introduce yourself, right? Wanna finally shake hands without Gretilda judging our ‘WRIST POSTURE!” Larry shrieked, doing his best to replicate a witch’s shrill tone.

“Why certainly, young man!” Sal exclaimed, doing his best to sound like a middle aged woman. They both chortled, Sal being the first to stick his hand out. “I’m Sally Face, boring teen in sneakers.”

“Sally Face?” Larry frowned. “I don’t remember that.” Sal drew his hand back, stuffing it in his back pocket as he tilted his head and back down, giving a left sided shrug. 

“Some kids kept calling me it last year, so I took it up so the assholes couldn’t use it against me.” Sally responded, casting his moving eyes down. Larry felt his grin stretch back.

“Dude, that’s so awesome! I knew you were complex, but damn. I think we’re going to get along better in real life than in our fucking dreams, dude!” 

“Really?” Sally Face glanced his eye back up, his shoulders hunching down at the joyful, relaxed tone. 

“Really! And hey! Maybe we can get the castle to look more like our rooms- or even just get rid of all the stupid ‘training’ and just. I dunno. Chill.” Lars shrugged. He watched as Sal’s eyes crinkled into a smile, and he smiled back with his lidded eyes. 

“Well. Where should we start our epic friendship?” Sal asked, slouching back up as he tilted back on his heel, pigtails swaying with the motion. 

“Do you like heavy metal?” Larry grinned. Gretilda always made them ballroom dance to Bethoven, and Larry had sworn to show the boy his favorite music with a whisper in his ear. 

“I dunno. Never heard it,” Sal shrugged. 

“Oh, that changes today, baby!” Larry hollered as he jerked his hand to the silver knob.

“B-baby?!” Sally squeaked. Larry hesitated, turning back to his friend who was now pulling his fluffy pigtails. He willed his heart to stop fluttering at the cute display as Sal continued. 

“A-are we dating?” Larry frowned, opening his mouth before he was cut off by Sal rushing out his words. “I mean, if we aren’t that’s fine. I just kinda always thought we were with the hugs and the kisses you would give my head when that bitch wasn’t looking, and I know they were just dreams and stuff- but I-“

“Sally Face.” Larry stepped forward, placing his splayed hand on Sal’s head. The small bluenette glanced his eye up, the creases in his hair creeping upwards as Larry watched his hands clench. 

“I love you.” Larry sighed. Sal sputtered, hiding his face in Larry’s chest as he moaned out his embarrassments. 

“Noooo fair!” He whined into the brunette’s shirt as he chuckled. “I wanted to say that first!” The taller wrapped his arms around Sally’s middle, placing his long nose on the soft locks of neon hair. 

“Mmm. Too late.” Larry murmured as he closed his eyes, already drunk on the warm feeling of Sal’s body in his arms. 

“But I love you, too!” Sal squeaked as he nuzzled in further. 

“Love you, too, baby.” Larry cooed with a playful smirk. 

“ASS!” Sal shouted, shoving him away as he glared with a huff and stomped his foot. 

“Ok, ok, man!” Larry laughed as he scratched the back of his now flushed neck. “Do you just uh- wanna listen to some Sanity’s Fall?” He offered. He watched as the shorter perked you, nodding his head to the side.

“Sure. I wanna hear the song you’ve been gushing about so much.” Larry grinned, placing his long digits on the box. “I get to kiss you first, though,” Sal warned. Larry shook his head with a sassy sigh.

“Whatever makes you happy, baby blue,” Larry smiled. He felt his heart pump hard as he noticed the red creeping into Sal’s ears. He beamed in pride, then turned back to his instrument of death screams.

“Now lemme show you what good music sounds like, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr now! fandomsofm is my username thingy. I don’t know how the internet works, haha! Ha. Hnnnnngggggggg-  
> Anyways, the next chapter will be longer, so sit tight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...he knew he was dead- someone running for that long would have at least been panting, but nothing was aching or churning or breathing."

Sal never expected to see Heaven’s gates. Hell, he wasn’t sure he’d accept the offer of whatever the fuck was up there. But he never expected to wake up in anything other than his electric chair, either; so when he woke up on a carpeted wood floor with an open window, he didn’t hesitate to panic and jump out. He didn’t glance around or back as he ran. He just ran and ran and ran. When he stopped, he knew he was dead- someone running for that long would have at least been panting, but nothing was aching or churning or breathing.

He looked down, wincing at the sight of his sweaty and ratty prison jumpsuit. He cursed the guards as he placed a shaking hand onto his injured cheek.

“The assholes could have let me keep it on,” he grumbled as he glanced around.

It was a filthy alley way, the kind he’d see in his father’s old, New York cops movies. Black ooze was splattered across the brick walls, dripping down to a cardboard box. The prisoner stepped forward with scanning eyes, looking around for any crumpled or shifting shadows. Seeing no one nearby, he peered forward into the box, giving a harsh gasp as he staggered back.

He hadn’t seen much, but it was enough. His own face had been slapped onto a white, ragged page, his neon hair blasting against the dark fonts at the bottom. Three words were all he needed to see for his throat to close up.

‘ **REWARD-Wanted _Alive_** ’

The words flittered behind Sal’s closed eye, forcing his body to tremble as pulses of terror jolted through his limbs. He snapped his eyes open.

“No,” he whispered to himself as he slunked out of the shadows. “I’m not going back to being a prisoner.”

He took a deep breath, stepping out into the streets as he walked down the cracked sidewalks. He continued forward, keeping his eye away from the abandoned buildings. If his (now thankfully) lost prosthetic and neon hair didn’t give him away, his single, piercing eye would.  
“It really is an 80’s New York,” Sal murmured as he continued to pace down the crackled ground. Everything was brown, rotted, musty, and covered in globs of black ink that was slowly oozing forward like a wave.

He padded forward, pushing to the edge of what appeared to be the opening of a market place. Bodies milled about at a stark line that seperated the gray, molted city from the lively marketplace. Reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and other bright colors smeared carnival stalls that, even from a distance, could be seen holding knives, swords, cigars, moonshine, cans of food, pirate’s biscuits, and even more trades. Sal shivered at the sight, mind and body racing with the adrenaline of a heroine’s syringe. On one hand, he now knew that he wouldn’t have to bear an afterlife alone- but on the other, the wanted poster had made it clear that he was an enemy, a reward to hold.

“This isn’t gonna be easy,” Sal muttered as he crept to the edge of the line. A few eyes turned to trace his scarred figure, but no expressions revealed any kind of recognition.

“He must have just arrived.”

“I bet he has no clue what’s going on.”

“Why did he awake in the soldier’s town?”

Sally whipped his head to two figures lingering at the shadow of a stall, the couple hissing and stepping back at the movement.

“Piss off!” A gravely, baritone voice crossed the air to the bluenette. Sal rolled his eye, again grateful for the removal of his prosthetics. He scanned around the area, stepping in and molding with the bustling crowd.

“Excuse me.” The man jumped, lashing his blue hair around to witness a startled child. “S-sorry, mister!” The little girl squeaked. She was so small- she couldn’t be older than 6 years.

A pin prick of uncomfortable guilt stabbed Sal’s ribcage, and he squirmed, his inner monologue silently racing with ideas to apologise to the youth.

“S-sorry!” Sal’s tongue felt like lead at the apology, his eye drooping down to study the crevices spread out at the market’s base.

“It’s ok!” The child’s voice had perked, the squeaky fear now replaced with a squeaky happiness. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to trade me your shoes for a ponytail set!” Sal’s eye shot back up, relief coursing through his body as a mighty river. Any small amount of changing his appearance would only further his ability to hide.

“U-uhm. Sure, sweetie.” He kneeled down, hand reaching for his shoe laces.

Red raced across the killer’s eyes, blackness accompanying the unfurling wings of pain settling in the back of his head.

. . . .

“Would you?”

“Wo- dare!”

“At least…”

“Waking up!”

The bluenette’s vision was swarming with black, floating at the edge of the voices cutting through the air like blades. A sharp pain punched through his dulled senses, the world bursting through the brunt of the pain.

“He’s up!” The squeal was sharp, like a falling bird. Sal winced back, his toes dragging across the graveled ground as his eye cracked open. He trailed his pupil across the floor, his sight landing on the glint of the cuff squeezed around his ankle.

He tilted his head up to his wrists, both wrenched up above his ears, pin pointed to the middle of his crown. Sally winced, the pain shooting through his spine aching at the lifted weight added onto such fragile bones.

“What color do you prefer? Green or blue?” Sal blinked as he whipped his head back around to the voices, iris flickering at the beaming faces under him.

“I. I didn’t hear you. Sorry.” Sal shuffled as he tilted his head left and right, his eye trying to scan the three, elf like figures at his chest.

Even at 5’4, the women barely reached Sally Face’s ribs. Their ears were pointed, teeth glinting as they rested on their lower lips. The three women were almost identical- green eyes, pale skin,and icy colored mouths. Their hair reached to their knees, straight, middle cut bangs laying on their foreheads without any shine; if it wasn’t for the differing colors, the male would have had no idea how to tell them apart. The left girl grinning up at Sal had red hair, while the right one’s head contained yellow, wheat like hues. The middle one, the one opening their jowl to speak, had black, starless night strands.

“Would you prefer a blue or green dress to meet his highness?” The middle one finished their question as Sally’s conscious entered back into his mind.

“H-highness? There’s a king here?” he frowned.

“Yes, there is!” The left opened their mouth before the middle one could respond, a small glimmer of annoyance settling in the middle creature’s rolling irises. “It’s not Satan, though. The Bible writers were jerks to say that,” the last words were grumbled under the left girl’s breath. The man blinked, tilting his head as he observed the creatures.

“Why would the king be Satan?” he asked with a gentle utter. His voice was raspier than he remembered. He only hoped it was from a lack of water, and not the electrical current sparked through his veins earlier.

“You? You do realize you’re in Hell, right?” the left one questioned with a gentle smile. Sal blinked, eye staring forward as he searched his chest for any feelings. None came to him.

“Cool.” He shrugged, wincing as his shoulders scratched against rugged bricks.

“You don’t even care?” The right one snipped as she narrowed her eyes at the blue boy.

“Not really. I was always gonna end up somewhere horrible. Hell actually seems better than what I was thinking of.” Sal sighed at the end of his rant, watching as the other three relaxed at the explanation.

“Well, I think it’s great here! And you’re gonna be queen, so-”

“Mia!” The right one snapped at the left one, both snarling at each other as Sal’s eye widened.

“Queen?” He squawked.

“Both of you! Shut up!” The middle one barked back, tearing at the two with her now taloned fingers, the knuckles creaking as they cracked to the side. The two stepped back, bowing their heads. The middle snarled, lips pushing her fangs forward as they drew back. Her head turned back to Sal, nostrils flaring as her slitted eyes bore into his.

“Yes, queen!” She retaliated. “You will be queen when you marry the king. You are the only creature who has received the proper training.”

“B-but I’m engaged!” His own admission startled even the chained bluenette as it echoed across the open stone. Silence followed after the echoes rang out, draping thick over the atmosphere, choking like a python’s wriggling coils.

“Impossible!”

“You’re the KING’S fiance!”

“Filthy scum!”

The three shouted all in unison, their bodies contorting as they did.

Fangs grew into screw-like shapes, twisting in curls as their claws sprang forward, laying behind their backs on the floor as cut off hair. They writhed before the murderer, claws gaping as they raised them to spring at him. The cats crept to his torn cloth, ready to scratch his flesh from his bones.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

A sudden bang hit the group’s ears, a raspy, torn voice snarling through the frenzy.

“Your Majesty!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while to get out, and I sincerely apologize. I've been struggling hard to rebuild my writing skills, so my works have been taking longer than usual to finish and edit. I can only ask you keep your patience as I push my works to their (admittedly small) amount of potential. And remember- if you have any ideas or critiques to better my work, please comment it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sal gave another hearty chortle, and Larry felt a small, warm flower blossom in his grin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE read the ending note if you're upset about the time it took to post this chapter.

“What ARE you doing?” Larry’s own voice jolted him back, his snarl only growing at the echoing, bristling shout. 

“Dressing up your consort, your majesty!” A black haired demon- Susie, maybe?- bounced back to face him, her eyes already green. Liar.

“Last time I checked, calling someone ‘scum’ with your disgusting fangs isn’t dressing up.” Susie’s face screwed up, her nose wrinkling like a pig’s. Yep, pig nosed Susie, his coronation flirter. 

“I assure you, that wasn-”

“Out.” Larry wrenched his hand to the hallway, the elven demon flinching back from him. Had he clawed this one? He hadn’t had them working in so long. 

“Sure! Fine!” She was hissing now, the brunette tuning out as she continued to bitch. 

He tilted to the slight right, eyes glazing over at the sight of his strung fiance. Sally Face’s wrists were high above their ocean gleamed hair. His one eye was so dull. Was it blind now? He was in a prison uniform, maybe he had gotten shanked? Who cared? That milky skin was shining through that orange jumpsuit, unbruised. Unhickeyed. He was still Larry’s completely. His heat was starting to stir, stir, sti

“GOODBYE!” The man spun around to watch as the door banged, a quick glance of blonde hair rushing after Susie the pig. 

“Goodbye to you, too, then.” Larry furrowed his brows. “Rude.”

“Lars,” the voice rasped behind him. Larry pivoted, feeling the twinkle of mischief surge into his eyes. “C-can you get me down?” 

“Oh, right.” Lars felt heat rush up his cheeks, spreading over his nose as he stepped forward. 

He grabbed the chains, shivering at the tightness around Sally’s wrists. He helped the prisoner slump to the floor, holding the back of Sal’s shoulder and knees to place him down, almost carrying the curled up man. 

“Hey Larry?” Sal whispered. 

“Yeah, lil’ dude?”

“Lean down for me.” Larry closed his eyes, smiling as he bent down. Instead of the warm, scarred kiss he wanted, sudden pain flared in his jaw. 

Larry yowled as he backed up, but two strong, shaking fists grabbed his shirt and jerked him back. Burning, swirling heat encased his lips, caressing his whole body. The lanky male felt his body droop, falling to his knees to begin deepening the kiss. The warmth was torn from him, and he whined.

“Don’t.” A sudden pant cut through the warmth, stabbing ice through Larry’s swirling fire. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. Don’t you ever leave me!” 

Larry gasped as two impenetrable arms raced around his shoulders, snatching him in Sal’s grasp as he curled into his chest. Larry looked down, stinging pain mutilating his chest as he let his vision curl around Sal’s shaking shoulders. Freezing, dense hail began to dampen into the metalhead’s skin as all of the past gushed through Sal’s eye. 

“Sally Face,” Larry whispered. He let his spindly, calloused hands begin to trail through blue shine. The small body jerked back, sniffling as he rubbed his eye. 

“Wh-why?” Sal choked out. “Why did you leave me?”

The brunette felt himself bristle. “I already told you, Sal, it wasn’t like tha-”

“YOU WROTE ME THAT IN YOUR FUCKING SUICIDE NOTE, JOHNSON! YOU LE-” 

Larry felt his lips smash against soft, succulent flesh, and he gave an instinctive suck. He heard a mewl tickle his ears, and smiled as he felt the chill of Sal's shiver against his chest.

“Lars. That’s not fair you-”

“Dude. Be quiet.” The brunette felt his brows furrow as he pinched Sal’s arm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had said ‘dude’ or ‘man,’ but it was an immediate reaction around his old boyfriend. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

Sal leaned forward, shoving his head under the king’s chin. “Well. You fucking suck at it.” Sal grumbled. Larry chuckled, affection crawling into his chest. 

“Ok, ok. What would you consider romantic, man?”  
Sal frowned at Lar’s question. 

“I don’t care about romance, bro. I just want to know what happened.” Larry tilted his head with a slight smirk.

“Bro?” he echoed with a curious grin. 

Sal glared. “I spent over 3 years in prison. Don’t.” Larry rolled his eyes.

“I can tell. You’re still wearing the jumpsuit, dumb butt.” He gave a vague wave to Sal’s chest.

Sal laughed. “Dumb butt?”

“I’ve spent over 4 years as king. Don’t.” Larry put his hands on his hips, mockingly tilting his hips. Sally gave a musical giggle.

“Ok, ok. But, really, is this about the whole soulmate thing?” The rocker felt his face wince for a split millisecond. He’d have to work on controlling his face again. Great.

“Yeah. Remember my dad?” The brunette glanced to the ceiling, feeling his lover’s chin dig into his abdomen as they nodded. “Yeah. Turns out he was the previous king down here.” He barely heard the gasp from Sally before tuning him out. “A king is trained in the court to take over, but my father messed it up by having me with my mother. He COULDN’T train me, because I was alive on Earth. Not only that, but my soulmate- something that hasn’t been seen in the royal family since the 1300s- was also a living human, so he couldn’t be trained, either. My father, being the ever smart man he is,” the snort from Sal made Larry beam. “decided to kill two birds with one stone. He sent his own teacher to teach us in our dreams.”

“Gretilda?” Sal gasped. Larry nodded.

“Yeah, man. Those dreams were lessons for us to take over.” Larry could feel the tensing question before Sal even tightened his throat to speak.

“Wh-why did you leave?” The familiar question was now quiet.

“My father died, and the court decided to take me down themselves, even though his will stated otherwise. I got here just in time to witness the last one’s execution. The people weren’t happy that the best king they ever had was disrespected by his own politicians.” Another nod and question came from the man in Larry’s lap.

“Why am I on wanted posters?” The long haired demon groaned.

“Because my fucking court manager went behind my back!” Larry snapped. “Jesus fucking Christ!” Sal gave another hearty chortle, and Larry felt a small, warm flower blossom in his grin.

“Did the King of Hell just refer to the Christian god?” Larry gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Demons down here don’t care. If we said it when we were alive, we say it now. Which, as you can imagine, isn’t always a positive.” The bluenette grimaced, the ganglier male feeling it against his now encasing arms.

“Yikes.” Larry shrugged at Sal’s statement. 

“It’s not that bad now that newer generations are coming down young.” Sal gave a timid nod, looking down at his hands. “Hey dude, you o-”

“Lisa thinks I killed you.” Larry froze. He felt his jaw open, but registered the teardrop on his fingers instead of the blinding shock. “I went to prison for it. They found me crying over your body, bloodied knife in my hands as I cried for you to come back, so I don’t blame her. That’s how I died.” Sal trailed off. Larry brought up his hands, cupping Sal’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, man. I won’t let them do that to you again. Ever. And I can promise that.” The firm statement pushed Sal closer. 

Another soft press against Larry’s lips curled his smile at the corners. He slipped his tongue slowly into the warmth of Sal’s own smile. 

“It’s been a while.” Sal pulled back.

“So? Let’s fix that, man.” Larry leaned forward, yanking Sal up as he ran to the door. He hurled the door open, bolting across the hall to the bedroom. He tossed a now hysteric Sal onto the curtained blankets, Larry following behind him with his own cackling. 

“Lars! You are still just as” Larry crashed into Sal, enveloping the small body with his long legs. He wrapped his arms around Sal’s back, feeling his twinkling eyes curl with amusement as Sal’s back lifted. 

The brunette slid his bony hands up Sal’s arms, gently gripping Sal’s wrists and pushing them to the pillows. The small wrists in his hands sunk into the fabric, trapping themselves in Larry’s grip. 

“Sally,” the whisper leaped through the air, flying to caress over the smaller body. 

Larry bent over to kiss and suckle at Sal’s neck. He sucked the skin into his teeth, biting with a gentle nibble into the boy beneath him. The taste of sweat, skin, and slight strawberry touched the tip of his tongue. He pulled back, kissing down the pale neck. The brunette trailed his long fingers underneath the thin shirt, shuddering in delight as Sal gave a puppy whine. 

“L-Larry Face,” Sal cooed. “Please just fu-uuu!” His voice raised up, jumping off into silence as Larry tore the shirt over his head and sunk long, fanged teeth into Sal’s shoulder. 

He gave a greedy suckle as he claws frantically clawed into the jeans on Sal’s legs, ripping, ripping, ripping,

and then he was sucking on Sal’s throbbing prick, ears poised and catching every single gasping, writhing moan and scream from Sal.

“LARS! LARRY! OH FUCK! SHIT! LARS!” Sal’s screams echoed in Larry’s head, pounding the red in the corners of his vision into the front.

The red took over, Larry’s own lust finally overboiling, after years of waiting, and he swallowed down the white he now felt painting his throat. 

“Lars, Lars, Larry.” Sal began to pant. The small male flopped back, pulling the taller male to his face to force his tongue into his own mess, licking it into him.

“S-Sal. Gross, man.” Larry pulled back, wiping his lips with the back of his arm.

“I don’t care. Please just fuck me.” Sal flopped back, spreading his legs. A melancholy pang plastered Larry’s joy over, and he locked the hurt he expected deep down into the sea of his mind, dissolving the key to the chest. 

“I can’t. I have a meeting.” He turned without letting the chest of disappointment, now collecting Sal’s misery swirling in his grey eye, even stir. The frost could be felt on his back as he closed the door, lingering like a scorching burn after it closed. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm gonna be honest. My health has been shit since chapter 3 was posted. I have been having serious migraines and sight issues, and it turns out one of my eyes was fucked beyond all belief, and the migraines were being caused by all the squinting and force that was required just to see a few inches in front of me. I got glasses that helped to relieve pain, but then another issue popped up that caused both a depression spike (new meds) and MORE blinding pain. I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out in this month, and I am sorry for skipping the past month update. I will do my best to meet the September update, but more than likely, two chapters will be posted in October. 
> 
> (Also, I'm aware the smut scene is super short and skips out stuff, but that was actually to show just how quickly Larry had to rush through the blow job)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sal realizing Larry was his own personal Hell as he rushed away to a representation meeting.”

Between the halls, on the floor, against the cabinets, Sal is being fucked like a bitch in heat. 

His dick down Larry’s throat, both his loneliness and shooting cum being swallowed by a tightened mouth.

Larry’s cock being shoved dry into his plump ass, bouncing between them as he moaned and cried, his previous question dying in screams.

Sal’s back being scratched by elongated nails of a monarch- a demon king- and flicking torches while he gasped and gasped and gasped and gasped as his own ass fell down onto the twitching fist between his thighs. 

Sal realizing Larry was his own personal Hell as he rushed away to a representation meeting. 

Fuck.

“Hey Saaaaaallllllyyyyyyyyy Faaaaacccce!” Larry’s voice jolted Sal out of his own melancholy as the king stepped into their corridor. 

The term ‘speak of the devil’ must have been created for his fiancé. It had to be.

Oh god. He was engaged. He hadn’t even thought of how he was engaged. How sad was that? It made his stomach turn and twist, like a washing machine filled with his own stomach acid. 

Tan arms- his future husband’s arms, oh god- wrapped around his small waist.

“You ok, Sal?” Larry’s frown vibrated by his ear. “You’re doing that staring thing again, man.”

Sal couldn’t help but chortle at the diction. If there was one thing that would never change about Larry, it was the rocker’s speech. 

“Yeah, I’m ok, man. Just missing you, dude,” Sal sighed as he reached behind his head, carding his fingers into Larry’s hair. He could hear the purr as Larry nuzzled into his neck, his smile able to be felt as it grew. 

“I’ve missed you too, babe.” Larry muttered as the smaller hand started to move down and card through shiny hair. (Damn cleaning crew, taking away the greasy mane Sal loved so much) 

“Mmm. Then why not take a day off?” Sal prodded as he tilted his head to the side, presenting a pale canvas of skin for the artist to paint and litter with bruises.

“Sure, man.” Larry snorted. A snarky nip clipped his adam’s apple as he continued. “But I could make up for it now~”

That was the third time the bluenette had heard that line for that one question. Better than the, ‘I’ve tried, baby! But I can’t get one word in!’ excuse. 

The small shoulder jerked beneath the mouth on his neck. The large, warm body lolled forward, pushing Sal against its side.

Sal quivered as a cupped palm trailed up his legs, massaging his balls. A low chuckle sounded in his ear, the deep voice tickling the top of his spine as Sally relaxed under the blanket of swirling, chocolate tasting warmth. 

The fingers crept up Sal’s waist, and then down into his hip’s curves. The long, spindly fingers began to rub against Sal’s tip, almost sucking him up into the curved palm of the rough skin.

“L-Lars!”

“Shhhhhh.” Larry’s voice dripped into his ear. “Just let go, man.” 

Sal let his own feelings wash over him, waves of pulsing heat dusting his whole body with a light, plush pink. He snuggled his face into the chest beside him, letting the heat flare up in his dead scars. 

Sal’s heart pinched at the feeling, but he relaxed it with his own steady breathing as he shut his eyelid. 

His chest flooded with new waves as Larry’s fingers slowed, now trailing down to his base. They spread out, teasing every centimeter of his thrumming dick. The pads of the hand began to knead up and down, Sal’s chest now drowning in the salt water. The pleasure jerked with the heated skin, Sal’s toes curling as a large hand curled into his hair’s roots and gripped. Tight. 

“F-fuuuuck.” Sally moaned as his head slumped back, his neck protesting as his skull thumped onto his shoulder. His eye rolled back, the hand clenching tighter as it held his scalp in place. “Lar-Larry. Am. I’m close.” 

“I know, baby.” The deep voice soothed above his rolling eye. “You’re so beautiful like this, man.” 

Sal shivered at the cooing tickling his arousal. He grunted as the warmth spilled over, feeling as the salty waves splattered against his thighs and hip bones. 

“SHIT! It’s already 1! Ok, fuck. I’m sorry, babe. I gotta run.” Larry jolted, Sal only giving a small hum as the large body hopped over his own, small form. 

The hard SLAM of wood could be heard a few feet from him, and Sal sighed. How surprising. 

As he could feel the salt rubbing into the cold spreading through his body, he frowned.

He hadn’t seen Larry all day. He hadn’t seen him. He didn’t see him, even now. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter? Yes. Longer chapter in the making? Yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick update!  
> I fully intend to come back to Ch. 6 before finishing this story, however, this will not be an immediate change, and other chapters will probably come out in the mean time.  
> The reason it is posted as is right now is because I had to take a sudden and forced health break, and didn’t want to keep everyone waiting much longer by the time I came back at the beginning of this month. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and reading my stories!

“What?” Larry gave a small grin at Sal’s shocked, gaping mouth. 

“You’re gonna be my queen.” Larry beamed. The brunette’s grin dropped as Sal took a step back.

“A queen? A fucking queen?” Sal spat. 

Larry flinched, cold shock hitting him in a wave.

‘Yeah, dude. What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with- WHAT’S WRONG WITH THAT?!” Larry jumped, covering his ears as he clenched his eyes shut.

“I thought you’d be happy, dude! The hell is your problem?!”

“MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU DON’T EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE, AND YOU JUST NOW, THREE DAYS BEFORE OUR FUCKING WEDDING, TOLD ME I HAVE TO BE A FUCKING MONARCH?!”

“What the hell do you mean I don’t love you?!” Larry whipped up, fangs inching out as smoke blew out of his pulsing nose. “All I’ve ever done with my life is love you!”

“All you’ve ever done since I’ve got here is fuck me between ‘meetings.’” Sal cocked his hips as his tone dropped, condescending hatred dripping from his tone. “I wouldn’t call that love, I’d call that being a disappointment.”

Larry’s jaw dropped as Sal turned and paced away, the coldness frosting the corners of the room leaving with him.

Silence spread through.

. . . .

“Sal?! Sal! SAL! Dude, where the fuck are you?” Sal could hear Larry’s cracking growls from his dark bush, his own throat instinctively clenching, holding back the temptation to whimper.

Sally sighed as he looked back down at his knees, glaring at his clenched legs.

“Sal! I swear to me!” Larry’s voice had drawn closer, now screeching in his ear. Sal hissed, wincing as the pain jolted straight to his already tired head.

Small pinpricks dug into Sal’s skin, clenching on to tug at the bluenette’s nape. Sally snarled, turning on his heel to lunge.

Sharp, flexing claws scratched across both their backs, fangs nipping and barking. Sal twisted around, withdrawing his lips to his gums, lowering his head to the enemy’s shoulder and

“FUCK! SAL!” A yelp of pain pushed the smaller away.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t. Your.” Sal’s belly almost touched the floor as he curled into himself, tears brimming in his eye. 

Blood trickled down tan skin and fabric, clotted and dark. The dribbling plasma streamed down, sticking to the royal attire.

“Sal, dude, you’re-”

“I’m sorry.” Sal blurted out. “I’m so sorry. I just felt your teeth and freaked out. I didn’t. I’m sor-”

A heavy weight knocked Sal to the ground, warm fangs now nibbling on his bottom lip with a wide smile. Sal gave a small gasp, and that was enough disgruntlement for Larry to back up. 

“Oh. Uh. Sorry.” Larry looked back at his hands, now laying with a limp disappointment on Sal’s hips.

“NO! No. I. Um. Uh. I. Fuck it. I give up.” Sal hissed. Larry’s head snapped up, eyes wide. “Not like that, dumbass.” Sal sighed, patting Larry’s head as the king let out a relieved groan, flopping into Sal’s shoulder. “I meant I’m giving up on doing the stupid ‘be a spineless dick’ thing I’ve been doing.”

A deep chuckle interrupted Sal’s mantra. “Ah yes. The murdering man named fuckin’ ‘Sally Face’ is spineless.”

Sal hit the back of the still hiding head. “Shut up, stupid. I’m being sad and sincere.”

“Ok, dude.” Larry pulled back from his burrow in Sal’s chest, glancing down to the boy still on the cold cement. 

Sal huffed as he looked back up into the gooey, honey eyes studying his face. Sal’s ears heated, the lighter of affection about to burn him.

“It’s so hard to be angry at you, dude.” Sal muttered. Larry tilted his head back to cover his rising cackles with his hand. “Fuck you!” Sal exclaimed as he pressed on Larry’s chest, wincing back as he felt a small bit of blood stick to his fingers.

“Dude.” Larry grabbed the soiled hand, guiding it down to the rough ground. “It’s ok.”

Sal wrinkled his nose, then closed his eye, shaking his head. “I haven't even said sorry yet, buttnozzle.”

“I knew you would, fuck nugget.” Larry teased as he poked at Sal’s ceramic cheek. “But. Seriously, man. What was the whole ‘I don’t love you thing’ about?”

Sal pursed his lips, pushing the larger body away as he closed his eye. He exhaled, doing his best to calm his now berating mind. 

“You haven’t even seen me without a good fuck until now. The entire time I’ve been here, I’ve been nothing but a sex doll to you.”

“Dude. Dude, no.” Large, warm hands clamped his own, squeezing despite the stickiness of his palms. “Man, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you felt like that. I was just trying to love on you, you know? Between planning a coronation and recovering a breaking economy.” Soft hair tickled Sal’s neck as he felt Larry’s head shake side to side. “I didn’t even realize how that looks. Dude, I’m sorry.” 

Sal gave a long sigh, clenching his teeth as he felt Larry’s blood stick even closer to his skin. 

“Pull your hand away, dumbass. Your blood is gross.” Sal’s nose crinkled at the soft giggles in his chest. “Buttnozzle.”

“How is my blood grosser than others?” The deep voice became higher as Larry continued to chuckle. 

“That’s not even a word.” 

“But it is a question.”

“Fuck you.” The deep, bellied laugh tempted Sal’s eye to open to the bright garden, staring into the watery eyes of his soulmate. His twisted, crooked muscles smiled.

“C’mon, man. We’re both covered in my gross blood.” Larry picked up the smaller boy, the bluenette yelping as his feet left the ground.

“Put me down!” He whined. “I’m your queen!”

“And I’m the king,” Larry huffed.

“And I’m the much better monarch.” Sal giggled between his pouting words.

“You haven't even accepted my offer.” Larry’s voice wavered a bit between his tones, his smile twitching as his face fought from dropping. 

“What more do you want?” Sal grumbled. “A curtsey.”

“I’ll take a ‘thank you, Larry Face!’” The taller heightened his voice, a girly chirp in Sal’s ear.

“How about a ‘you’re sleeping on the floor tonight, Larry Face!’” Sal repeated his tone, making sure to lean into the brunette’s ear as he forced his deep voice higher. 

“Nevermind! Sheesh. I hope you aren’t as bossy to our subjects.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being patient when it comes to my works! Thank you, all of you. From those who read, to those who constantly comment and kudos. I’m so happy to have a fan base like ya’ll! Also, thank you https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachwolfwandering/pseuds/Beachwolfwandering  
> for being a huge source of inspiration, and for just putting up with me in their own comment section. They’re an amazing person, and you should check them out!


End file.
